masked
by teddynojutsu
Summary: nar/inu...kag/?..."It's all because of your face i had to do this. If you did as I said and didn't wonder none of this would have happened. But don't worry ill come back for you, because of your face" They were the words he said to me before he left.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto/Inuyasha

Naruto/Inuyasha

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA**_

This is only a tester to see if it's any good. If you want me to go on review

Pairings undecided I think its going to be either kagome/harem or kagome/itachi/sasuke/naruto (I've never seen that done before)

**AGE:**

Kagome-4

Sasuke, naruto and others: 7-8

Itachi: 12

I got the ages from /naruto/sasuke.htm

**How it started**

Its 3 years after kyuubi attacked and the Uchiha clan was expecting the birth of one of the strongest and bravest clan members child. A jounin named Eisuke. Sadly the man died 2 month before in an ambush while making there way to the village hidden in the mist. No one knows who set up the ambush, but no leaf villages came back from that mission.

So now Sachi Uchiha was in labor with her and her husband Eisuke first and only child.

Sachi knew she wouldn't make it after the birth of her child nor she wanted to. She lost the will to live after her husband died. The only reason she was alive this long was so she could give birth to their child. The child Eisuke always wanted.

In the birthing chamber of the hospital there were many medic Nins helping to keep Sachi and the baby alive. It was a long and hard birth that left Sachi very near death, but she wanted to do one more thing before she died and that was to name her first born child. Her daughter.

"kagome her name will be kagome" she all but whispered, but it was loud enough for the medic nins to hear. After that she peacefully slipped off into a sleep she would never wake up from, with a smile on her face.

The medic nins looked saddened from her death, for they new her, such a sweet happy girl.

The young medic nin looked at the baby named kagome and said "what should we do with you now"

"take her to the Uchiha head the child is from his clan he shall know what to do"

All the medic nins agreed that this was the best thing to do.

(Review if I should keep going with this one).


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA**_

_**Pairing: itachi/kagome/sasuke/naruto or kagome/harem **_

**WHAT ITACHI WANTS ITACHI GETS**

Uchiha clan head

Fugaku was sitting in his office doing paper work while waiting for the medic-nins that were scheduled to be here in around 6 minutes or so.

Next to him sat his son Itachi looking around the room with boredom, since he graduated from the Academy and mastered the Sharingan there hasn't been anything to do other than training. Yes training does get boring

Just then a group of medic-nins came through the door, one holding a baby in a white blanket.

"Fugaku-sama we bring you the baby of Sachi and Eisuke Uchiha, she has no relatives that are known. We bought her here as you are her clan and we did not know what else to do with her." Stated the eldest medic-nin there.

"Fine, give the child to me, I'll find a suitable home for him in the Uchiha clan." Said Fugaku without even looking up from his paper work.

The medic-nin gave the baby to itachi, who didn't look to happy about having to hold the baby, his brother turned him off children.

"Before Sachi died she named the child kagome" said the last medic-nin before heading out completely out of the office.

Itachi looked down at the baby in his arm after it giggled. As soon as he looked down he saw bright sapphire blue eyes which were unusual for an Uchiha. After looking at her eyes, he looked at her face, it was a face that you could fall in love with at first sight and he did.

"Give him here Itachi" said Fugaku, who finally looked up from his paper work and looking straight at Itachi.

"It's a she" said Itachi who was tightening his grip on 'His' kagome.

"Doesn't matter just give her here, so I can take a look at her" he said in a voice that said there will be no more arguments. Reluctantly Itachi handed kagome over to him.

"what a pretty baby, it will be easy to find her a family, I might even be able to put her in an arranged marriage to sasuke if she is this pretty when she's older" he said in a thoughtful voice, not even seeing the narrowed eyes of his son starring at him.

"No" said Itachi in a deadly whisper, that would make the devil himself cringe with fear.

'She will not be sasukes'

"No Itachi then what would you do with her kill her, leave her in a ditch or do you want to look after her really why do you think we should do with her" he said in a sarcastic voice thinking he said no to finding the baby a home. He was now holding the now crying Kagome away from him. Never been good with children.

"I'll keep her" said Itachi. He then took Kagome out of his now shocked fathers' arms. He rocked her till she was completely quiet and nearly asleep in his arms.

"What" Fugaku yelled in a very un Uchiha way.

"I'll keep her" Itachi repeated, while trying not to smirk at his fathers angry face, really didn't he always say showing emotions is a weakness, hypocrite.

"Boy she is not a pet you are a boy how could you take care of a baby" he said in an arrogant voice. He hated that tone of voice, people who are arrogant always get killed first, but he knew what he said was true.

"mother will take care of her for me she did always want a daughter and she can't have another child because the strain on her body might kill her " Itachi said in an emotionless voice.

He wasn't going to worry if his father said no because every family that she went to would die by his hands, until no one but the head of the clan can take care of her because she would cause 'bad luck' or so they would say. He almost smirked at the thought

"hmmm it's true she has been a bit depressed because of it the child might do her some good, fine she will live with us" he said liking the idea, of pleasing his wife.

'Good' Itachi thought with a smirk, sitting back down in his seat again with little baby Kagome asleep. 'no one else will have you' he thought with a smirk before finally settling to wait for the time to go home and show kagome were she will live for the time being.

(bel: I don't really like this chapter tell me what you think about it though, if it sucks or not, it will be helpful. Review.)


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO **_

**Kagome meet the family**

Uchiha head home

A three year old Sasuke was staring out the window of his home, waiting for his brother to return home with his father.

Mikoto looked at her son and shook her head, she thought he should go out and play with other children his own age more often, but she knew it was no use telling him this.

When Itachi's home from missions he's the only one that matters to Sasuke.

She sighed again before going back to cook dinner, so it was ready when her husband and son get back.

"Itachi" screamed Sasuke who was out the door as soon as he saw his brother, he was just about to jump in his arms until he noticed something occupying them. A white blanket filled with something.

"What's that Itachi" said a now curious Sasuke, while trying to look what was in Itachis arms.

"You'll find out soon, go get your mother" stated Fugaku before Itachi had a chance to answer.

Sasuke nodded his head before running back to the house.

"Mother, come quick father has something to show us" Sasuke screamed with excitement.

Mikoto walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron, looking very confused. Mikoto looked at her husband who just came into the dining room and sat at the head of the table, then at her eldest son that sat on his right, with a white bundle in his arms, his brother was sitting next to him trying to see what he had, after she took all of this in she sat next to her husband .

"what is it, what is it" Sasuke exclaimed loudly, waking up what ever was in the basket and making what ever it was cry, earning an icy glare from his brother making him lean away from him a bit.

"This is your new sister I have adopted her, she is the child of Sachi and Eisuke Uchiha, her mother died in child birth and her father died two months before she was born" Fugaku said looking at his wife who had tears in her eyes.

"She's ours" Mikoto stuttered out, tears now falling. She never thought she would be able to have another child, have a daughter. Yes today was the happiest day of her life.

"Yes she is ours" said Fugaku who didn't feel Itachis glare on his back, the only one who did see it was Sasuke.

'She's not theirs' Itachi thought venomously, thinking of ways to kill his parents that wanted his kagome.

"Give her here Itachi" Fugaku said waiting for Itachi to hand him over the baby.

Itachi reluctantly handed him the now silent baby kagome to his father, who gave it to his mother.

"What's her name?" asked Mikoto, looking at her husband.

"Any thing you wa…" "Kagome" Itachi said interrupting his father, who looked angrily at him.

"kagome, I like it, what a beautiful name for a beautiful child, she has the most beautiful eyes, come here Sasuke and take a look at your sister" said Mikoto with a small smile, while looking down at kagome.

"wow she's sooo pretty , can I hold her?" he asked while looking at kagome who was smiling at him, if you look close enough you would see the little blush covering his cheeks. 'she's so cute' he thought.

"sure" Mikoto answered giving kagome to Sasuke who took her and held her gently against him, she smiled at the cute picture they made especially when kagome grabbed Sasukes finger and giggled.

"she's so small and soft, she looks like a doll the girls at the park have, but I think she's prettier then their dolls, don't you think Itachi?" Sasuke said innocently, looking at Itachi, carefully holding kagome up to him.

"yes" came his short answer as he took kagome from sasuke, who looked sullen that he wasn't holding his little kagome anymore. "I'll go feed her now, we have left over baby formula from Sauske don't we?" he continued, looking at his mother as she nodded her head dumbly, looking as shocked as her husband.

Itachi never helped with a child before it seemed like he hated younger children, he wasn't that nice to Sasuke when he was a baby.

"welcome home my little Kagome" Itachi whispered to kagome, while walking into the kitchen. Kagome just looked up and giggled.

"wait I want to feed Kagome" Sasuke shouted angrily running after them at full speed leaving two parents looking after them, with confused looks on their faces.

' Is Sasukes mad at Itachi' they both thought.

(bel: ok. Review please)


	4. Chapter 4

MONSTER

_**MONSTER**_

(4 YEARS LATER)

It has been three years since Kagome has been born. The three year old girl is now the love of the head family's life. But because of this she is hated by the others in the Uchiha clan they see her as a weakness.

Unlike other Uchiha Kagome had no chakura, making them all look down on her, to them she was nothing but a civilian, most have even gone up to Fugaku, stating that she should die, that she is a disgrace to the Uchiha clan.

Itachi knew all of this it drove him mad with rage. He would kill the people before he let them kill his little kagome. He looked across the field he was sitting in and looked at his little angel.

He would help the gods punish them for the thoughts they have against the angel they sent to earth, they should be grateful, they could even bask in her presents.

"tachi-kun, tachi-kun, look what I did" kagome said holding in her hand a ball of pink flames. Itachi was the only one that knew she had this power, he new if any one else found out about it, they would go to the clan head and they would take kagome away.

Then Itachi noticed she wasn't wearing the mask he got her. At the age of three, kagome developed markings around her eye, little pink tear drops to be exact, there were two at the corner of her right eye, one under another.

He knew if his family saw them, they would think kagome a demon. She also got a marking on her chest. The one on her chest is above her heart that was a kanji that stood for angel.

"kagome what have I told you about taking your mask off" I said to her strictly , if any one saw her with out it, he would have to kill them and it would lead to questions being asked and all, that would not do. Besides Kagome didn't like it when people die.

"I'm sorry tachi-kun" kagome said with tears in her eyes. She wondered why she had to wear it, Itachi said it was very important for her to wear, if she did not the clan would hate her more.

"just but it on kagome" Itachi said in a lighter voice, he hated when she cried. He watched her go over to put her mask on, it was such a shame that she had to wear it she was such a pretty girl. The mask didn't cover her whole face only the top part of it but still it blocks her beauty.

"tachi-kun, when do we have to head back mama she said it was your party today and I have to get ready." Kagome said looking up at Itachi, waiting for his answer.

"we should go back know Knowing mother she would want us to get ready" Itachi said loathing the idea of the party, he got out of having a birthday party every other year but this year they were very persistent.

They were up to something.

Itachi took Kagome's hand and walked to the main house were they were met by Sasuke.

"kagome" Sasuke yelled running to his sister, he then picked her up out of Itachi's grip, ignoring the glare that Itachi gave him and swung her around in his little arms.

" come on Kagome mother wants me to bring you to her" said Sasuke, who was now holding Kagome up on his hip.

"bye Itachi, see you when I'm ready" kagome yelled over Sasuke's shoulder , waving with a huge grin on her lips.

Itachi just stood there waving back, glaring at his younger brothers head, if Kagome didn't love him so much he would be dead.

(with Mikoto)

Mikoto was sitting in her daughter's room waiting for her beautiful daughter to come in.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"come in" yelled Mikoto, to the occupants on the other side of the door. When the door opened in came Sasuke who was carrying Kagome. Who was like always wearing her mask.

Mikoto hated that mask, it hid her beautiful daughters face. Some of the clan thinks she's wearing it because she has scars or is hideous, she wants them to see how beautiful her baby girl is, especially the mothers of the clan, that say their little girls are most beautiful, they had nothing on Kagome.

"kagome dear come put on your dress" Mikoto said to her little girl, who got put down and picked up her new dress, the party was a formal affair.

" where do I get dressed mother" kagome said gazing at her mother, with a confused look on her face, which couldn't be seen because of the mask.

"right here dear why" Mikoto said with a confused look on her face, wondering why her daughter wouldn't get changed in front of her. She was her mother, she used to dress her all the time when she was younger and she never complained.

"but you and Sasuke are in here tachi-kun said it's bad to get changed in front of people" kagome said in a cute voice looking at her mother.

" oh, it is dear but where your family and your young and might need help putting this on, you've never worn a formal dress before, so it's ok" Mikoto said to her daughter with a smile, now knowing why kagome was reluctant to change in front of her. To Kagome and some times Sasuke Itachi's words are law.

"oh ok then" kagome said stepping out of her everyday cloths, while Sasuke blushed and turned around, he was a young boy after all and even if Kagome is his sister it's still embarrassing.

"kagome what's that on your chest" Mikoto said in a fearful voice, looking at the kanji on Kagome's chest.

"tachi-kun said it was a kanji, he told me it stood for angel because I'm his angel, that's what he said.

"did Itachi give you this mark then" said Mikoto in a less fearful voice, wondering why her son would give his sister that mark.

"no I saw them when I was getting changed one day and asked Itachi about them, and he told me what they were" Kagome informed her mother and Sasuke who got over his embarrassment and looked at the mark on his sisters chest.

"them" said Mikoto who was now nearly hyperventilating

""yeah the one near my eye" Kagome said wondering what the big deal was.

" show me it" Mikoto demanded in an angrey voice, watching her daughter take off her mask and saw the pink tear drops near her eyes.

She took in her daughters beautiful face that she hasn't seen for over a year and now she knew why her daughter was a demon, her beautiful daughter was a demon.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Fugaku " Mikoto screamed running to her husband to tell him about there daughter.

No not there daughter any more.

It was a monster.

(bel: don't really like this chapter, I couldn't think of anything better though. I would like to know what you the readers think of it. So please review)


	5. Chapter 5

THE PARTY

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA , **_ I want to though

**MONSTER PART 2**

Mikoto running screaming to her husband like the devils on her heels, well to her something much worse was.

Once there she threw the door open.

"Fugaku it's terrible, awful, she's a demon a demon, I saw it I saw it" she screamed like a mad woman.

(Fugaku pov)

I was sitting at my desk finishing off my paper work for to day when my wife comes in screaming like a crazy lady. About demons and what not. Lucky no one has seen her, she is decreasing the Uchiha name with her idiotic behavior.

"Woman what are you doing screaming like a lunatic, compose yourself. Tell me who's a demon" I said frustrated by her behavior. Absolutely no way for a Uchiha to act.

"Kagome she's a demon she has face marks, just like the Kyuubi holder, she's a demon Fugaku" she said a few minutes after composing her self.

"Show me" I said, my little kagome-Chan could never be a demon my wife has gone crazy, I may just have to get rid of her soon.

I followed Mikoto to the room that held kagome and Sasuke, and finally saw my little ones face.

She was gorgeous.

(Normal pov)

Kagome and Sasuke looked up at their father as he came in.

"Daddy" kagome yelled excited, running up and hugging her fathers' leg "do you like my dress daddy" kagome asked smiling looking up at her father smiling. Not noticing her mother whispering "monster" over and over or her brothers jealous glare towards there father.

"Yes kagome the dress looks very pretty on you" he said with a loving smile that was reserved for his little one. "Kagome when did these marking show up" he asked tracing the marking with a glassy look in his eyes.

"I don't know father but Tachi-kun does, you don't hate me do you" kagome said looking at her father with very sad eyes " Tachi said if you knew you would hate me" she said in a small voice.

"Of course not little one, I love you most in the world" he said whispering the last part in her ear when he bent down to hug her.

"How can you not hate her she's a monster a monster, she should be dead" screamed Mikoto while pointing at kagome who now had tears in her eyes from he usually loving mothers words.

"Don't listen to your mother she's just tiered" Fugaku said smiling with his hand on kagomes head. "Lets leave them to get ready Mikoto, I would like to have a word to you" he continued looking at the furious Mikoto, then walked out the door with Mikoto following.

" Don't worry gome, I still love you" said Sasuke after seeing kagomes tears flow down her cheeks. He hated it when she cried. He felt like his whole world was falling to its death.

"Really suke" whispered a sniffling kagome who looked up at him with big watery eyes and trembling mouth.

"Of course gome, I love you" he said with a slight blush covering his cheeks, while looking down at the floor embarrassed.

"I love you too Sasuke" yelled the now happy kaogome as she jumped on her brother and gave him a hug.

Sasuke smiled down at Kagome hugging her back with just as much enthusiasm. 'I really do love you' he thought to himself.

--With Fugaku--

(Fugaku pov)

As soon as I walked down the hall three doors down from my little one, I pushed my oh so dear wife up against the wall by her neck.

"How dare you call her a monster" I whispered venomously at her my face mere cm from hers

"She is, we should kill her before it's too late" she said fearfully, I don't blame her I could easily break her neck with my bare hands.

"You shall not touch her, if I hear you have done anything to her, I will kill you" I said my eyes active because of my anger.

I dropped her to the ground hard and continued on to my study.

"Find Itachi and tell him I want him in my study right away" I said heading into my study.

I sat behind my desk staring at my door waiting for my eldest son to come in and explain to me why this has not been brought to my attention.

'Oh yes he's in for it now' I thought to myself smirking crazily, if someone saw me right now they would of thought I was crazy.

They wouldn't be far from the truth.

**BEL: yo readers sorry I haven't updated in a while, there is no other reason then I have been lazy and have had writers block, I hate writers block. Anyway review me give me some ideas to get the old noggin working again, tell me what you would like to happen and if I can work it in I might do it**

**Thank you BEL**


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO **_

**Hello people I'm looking for a beta, because my grammar sux.**

**DEMONIC**

Itachi was walking down to his sister's room to see if she was ready for the party it was close to the time everyone was getting there. He himself hadn't even gotten ready yet, he wasn't really interested in the party, he could have thought of thousands of things better then attending a party.

"Itachi" his mother called standing at the end of the hall looking very sour, which was unusual for his ever so happy mother. "Your father would like a word with you" he nodded and walked to his fathers without saying a word to his mother.

Once Itachi was out the front of his fathers study/office he knocked on the door before entering, not bothering to wait until he was called in.

"Itachi" his father said looking up giving him a stare that could melt Antarctica it was so heated. "Do you know why I have called for you?" he continued staring down at his eldest son trying to intimidate him. But no Itachi wouldn't be intimidated so easily. He just glared back.

"No father" he answered in a dark voice that would make grown men shake in fear.

"Well Itachi I just found out some interesting news today. Would you like to hear?" he asked, with a smirk on his face. 'Mind games are so much fun' Fugaku thought, his smirk growing in size.

"No" Itachi answered not wanting to stay in his fathers presents any more. Fugaku looked angered at his son disrespectful way of speaking to him. He was the head of the family of the clan his son shouldn't be so disrespectful.

"To bad you're going to" he said his glare intensified. He stood up and walked until he was standing in front of Itachi glaring down at him for all his worth. "How long have you known about Kagome?" he said between clenched teeth looking like he would snap at any moment. Itachi froze hearing the word his father said to him. 'He knows, he knows' was the only thought going through Itachi's head.

"What are you going to do to her?" he ignoring his fathers question.

"Nothing boy, but do tell, how long have you been keeping this from me" he said calmly staring down at his son.

"Since she was two" Itachi answered.

Smack

The sound echoed through out the room. Itachi was still staring in his father's eyes glaring now with a pink cheek. Fugaku grabbed Itachi by the color holding him a foot above ground.

"When were you going to tell me Itachi?" Fugaku whispered threatenly in Itachi's ear his eyes now red with the sharingan. Betraying just how angry he was.

"Never" Itachi said through clenched teeth. Glaring down at his father his sharingan open the marks in his eyes spinning rapidly while he stared into his fathers eyes. A smirk appeared on his lips making him appear demonic and blood thirsty. Fugaku dropped Itachi when a great pain entered his head, so great that the head and supposedly strongest Uchiha to his knees, with his hands gripping his head. Itachi was now smirking at his fathers pain filled form.

"It was nice talking to you father but I do hate being away from Kagome for to long" he said sadistically, before turning and walking out of the room and to the one that held his little one.

"Kagome" he called while knocking on the door, his smirk gone leaving his normal passive face.

"Come in" he heard his little one call. Heading in he saw a content Sasuke who had a red and puffy eyed kagome in his arm. Though there was evidence of crying there was no look of sadness on her happy face. 'She isn't wearing her mask' he thought angrily.

"Hi tachi-kun" she said smiling staying in Sasukes arms instead of running up to her elder brother. Itachi was angered by this, it seemed his brother didn't know not to touch things that weren't his. To Itachi it looked like Sasuke was taking what was his.

"hello Itachi" Sasuke said lazily while tightening his grip around Kagomes waist not wanting her to get out of his arms, liking the way she felt in them. But he didn't have to worry she had no plan to leave feeling very comfy in her brothers lap.

"it's nearly time for the party, you better put your mask back on" Itachi said planning to talk to Kagome about her not wearing her mask after the party, but giving her the look that said he was not pleased.

"Yay" Kagome said jumping out of Sasukes arms and grabbed his hand pulling him out the door and down the hall. Itachi following them glaring at their entwined hands, not liking how Sasuke was getting all the attention from his angel.

Not liking it one bit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Fugaku's study/office)

Fugaku stayed on the floor for ten minutes after Itachi left, waiting for the pain to go away. When it did he stood up and composed himself, whilst glaring at the closed door of his office with hatred.

'Itachi's getting to strong' he thought with hatred.

Sitting down he thought of ways to get rid of this problem. There was only one way to get rid of a ninja that grew to powerful and Fugaku was fully prepared to do it.

He will kill Itachi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BEL: hello hope you liked this chap. I'm pretty happy with it. thanks for all your reviews. **

**Thanks for reading. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi people sorry this is not an update but I was woundering if any of you know the name of Itachi's cousin that he kills to get the sharingan

Hi people sorry this is not an update but I was woundering if any of you know the name of Itachi's cousin that he kills to get the sharingan? Sorry I forgot to ask in the last chap.

Thank you .


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO**_

**PARTY **

(Grand hall)

(Itachi's pov)

The party started an hour or so ago, the speeches are over and I have been congratulated by half the Uchiha clan as well as some the heads of the other clans that were invited. This wasn't so bad, the head of the Hyuuga had to congratulate me, and I bet he just loved that. Stupid Hyuuga's.

Even the Hokage was here and I heard he brought the Kyuubi vessel along with him, but that could be a roomer I haven't actually seen him myself. It was also awful I had women of every age throwing them selves at me, even some Hyuuga. Experiences like this can turn people off women.

As I walked around the room trying to spot Kagome I was stopped multiple times by people to be congratulated or women that flirt shamelessly with me some older than myself by quite a bit. It was quite disgusting.

"Wow" I heard Kagome exclaim why walking past the opened doors at the back of the grand hall. Looking out I saw Kagome, with her mask on like a good little girl, along with Sasuke hanging around a group of kids Sasukes age. There were the two Hyuuga brats, the so-called prodigy Neji and the heiress Hinata, along with a blond haired child that I haven't seen before. None of them were worth my little himes time.

"…and then what did you do next Naruto" I heard kagome ask as I walked towards them. She was sitting in front of the blond now identified as Naruto. The Hyuuga's sitting on one side of her, that little Neji twerp a little to close for comfort, and Sasuke on the other side glaring at the blond.

"well I then used my sexy-no-jutsu on him before running away, the look on his face was so funny, he was even to stunned to move hahahahaha" the blond continued laughing as Sasuke and the Hyuuga twerp glared at him and the heiress blushed. Kagome looked adorably confused while looking at Naruto.

"What's sexy –no-jutsu?" she asked her head tilted to the side much like a confused puppy.

"Well um… hey how bout I show you!" the blond exclaimed. I was watching them from behind a tree close by, finding there interaction very amusing, if an older shinobi was going to show Kagome this jutsu I would have killed him in an instant. But this was a kid what would he know about what's sexy.

"NOOO" exclaimed Sasuke tackling the blond when he started to do hand signs, nearly hurting Kagome in the process I growled feeling tremendous rage at Sasuke for nearly hurting my little hime. I ran towards them and scooped up Kagome holding her against my hip, securely.

"Stop" I commanded glaring at the blond and Sasuke, that nearly hurt my hime while attacking each other. Immediately they stopped fighting and looked up at me in surprise.

"What are you all doing out here" I asked them. My brother, Naruto and the Hinata looked down in shame while the little twerp just looked at me, like I wasn't worth his time. Arrogant Hyuuga. I looked at Kagome who was pulling at my shirt trying to get my attention. Looking at her I could tell that she was blushing under her mask, by the way her eyes were looking every where but mine. She always does that when she knows that she did something wrong.

"Ummm well we got bored and saw Naruto out here and I came out and Sasuke followed me out here and then they came (point to Neji and Hinata) and we started to play out here" my little Hime said before burying her face in my neck. She's probably worried that I'll get mad at her. My hime can be cute at times. Looking back at the brats, I glared at them fearsly even the arrogant little Hyuuga looked scared.

"Go back in side" I said before turning with Kagome still in my arms and walking inside not bothering to see if they followed or not.

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

They stood their slightly stunned by the older Uchiha.

"Sasuke" said Naruto.

"Yes" replied Sasuke.

"I now know why your such an ass"

And with that they started fighting again.

(Back in grand hall)

"Kagome" Itachi said in a soft voice trying to show that he wasn't mad anymore, as well as try and get her attention. Kagome cautiously lifted her head up looking at him through her bangs.

"You know your not aloud out there right?" Itachi asked looking at her getting a nod from her he continued. "Then why did you?" he said trying to get a verbal answer from her.

"Because Sasuke went out there and I didn't want to be here alone and it's boring here" she admitted looking at her older brother, wondering if she was going to get scolded or not. Itachi looked at kagome his eyes becoming softer. He tried to stay mad he really did but he just couldn't. He could just imagine the dejected look she has on her cute face under the porcelain mask. Finally he sighed.

"You are not to go out there again tonight" he said strictly, kagome curled into her self more. "But so you don't have to be alone you will stay with me" he said looking at her loving the smile that blossomed on her face. He then placed her on the ground as she tried to get out of his arms. She then grabbed on to his hand and ran towards the middle of the floor.

"Lets dance Itachi!" kagome exclaimed while running. She stopped in the middle of all the dancing couples, holding her hand out to Itachi, not noticing that the dancing couples stopped to watch them. Wondering if Itachi was going to dance or not. The people around them were wondering if the cold stoic Itachi would actually dance with a little girl after rejecting every gorgeous (in their opinion) woman that asked him.

But for Itachi it was a no brainer she was the only girl that he wanted to be near like he was going to miss the opportunity to dance with the prettiest girl in the room. Gasps went around the room as he took her hand and they swept around the room. Everything was perfect for them all.

Well for now that is.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(BEL: hi every one.**

**I have an announcement to make so listen up and listen good,**

**I'M LAZY AND AN IDIOT**

**Yes I found out a few months ago I no very sad wah wah and all that jazz. Anys a way sorry that I was so late with this and all the stuff from my computer got wiped so as hopeless as I am I forgot their cousins name. (See lots of pitch forks and flaming torches) **

**Well if you are kind soles and tell me again it'll be all good. So thank you and all that jazz. **

**Remember reviewing is what gets you a good spot in heaven or a higher position in hell**

**Bye for now) **


End file.
